1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly to a game of skill in tossing playing pieces toward an upwardly open compartmentalized game board.
Games of skill in which playing pieces are tossed toward a goal, such as horseshoes or endless rings tossed by the players toward a stake, are well known.
This invention provides a plurality of dice comprising disk-like members which are individually tossed toward an upwardly open compartmentalized game board with each of the compartments being assigned a score value for increasing the player's skill in attempting to toss the dice into a selected compartment.